Frey
Frey (officially FREY, Filed Records Electronically Yielded) is an artificial intelligence in the employ of the interdimensional police organization DI-LAWS. Formerly a data archivist, his vast intellect led to him being reassigned as an assistant of less gifted officer Aya Calypso and installed on her dimensionship, the Snowstorm. Serving as the ship's computer, Frey works hard to discipline his partner and keep her from making any really stupid mistakes. He can be very sarcastic. Appearance As an AI, Frey as no physical appearance per se and primarily communicates through a disembodied voice within the Snowstorm, but he can manifest via hologram or act through the ship's maintenance drones: small, floating, one-eyed robots equipped with hidden arms and gadgets. In hologram form, Frey take on any appearance, but defaults to a tall, handsome, bespectacled man with pointy ears, long white hair and always in possession of a book. This hologram can only be projected inside and in the close vicinity of the Snowstorm. Personality Imbued with the nigh-endless knowledge gathered by DI-LAWS, Frey has attitude of superiority and simply oozes with smugness and sarcasm around people he deem to be of "lesser intelligence" (which is most people). A serious and professional man, he rarely shows much emotion beyond this general aura of egotism. Aya's mindless antics exasperate him, but he patiently tries to teach her how to do things correctly. Frey possesses an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and will actively search for down and learn any information lacking from his database, no matter how minor. He may once have had a motive driving this behaviour, but it is long forgotten even by him: he now learns for the sake of learning, and it's unlikely that he will ever be satisfied. Though his desire for knowledge is useful in his line of work, it is as much a weakness as it is a strength: when information is kept out of his grasp, Frey's curiousity will continue to pick at his mind and cause him to grow increasingly aggravated and single-minded. If left alone too long, he will eventually break the rules, resorting to hacking, theft or worse to sate his hunger. Plus, some people don't want certain information to get out... as they say, curiousity killed the cat. Abilities Frey himself has no abilities or weapons, what with lacking a physical body and all. His only real resource is his intellect, as a direct connection to DI-LAWS's massive accumulated database provides him with almost any information he needs. Of course, even DI-LAWS doesn't write down every little piece of info ever, so Frey isn't exactly omniscient. Just smart. As the onboard computer of the Snowstorm, Frey is capable of taking control of the entire ship and using its armaments and cross-dimensional warping ability to his advantage. He handles the vessel much better than Aya does, but since Aya is technically the commander of the vessel, he needs her permission to do so. History Former identity In a certain dimension, a certain man, thirsty for knowledge, found a way to transfer his consciousness into the local galactic information network. He succeeded, but for one reason or another, be it a faulty process or an overload of information, his own memories were lost: he forgot his identity, his past, his very reason for wanting knowledge to begin with, and became one with the network. Discovery by DI-LAWS The man continued to exist as a shapeless entity within the network, living on with no purpose but to take all the universe's information into himself, until one fateful day when he began finding hints of visits from another universe. Intrigued, he began collecting more and more pieces of the puzzle until was eventually able to discover that DI-LAWS held a presence in his home universe... and he in turn was discovered by them. Using their advanced technology, DI-LAWS were able to communicate with the man and were quite impressed by his ability to gather and process information. Their Robotics and Recruitment Division were quick to get involved and offer him a deal: he would work for DI-LAWS in exchange for (mostly) free access to their own internal database. With the newfound knowledge that there was so much more out there to learn of beyond his paltry home universe, the man was quick to accept. Placed in the Intelligence Division, he was granted the position of database archivist and took on the codename Filed Records Electronically Yielded, or Frey for short. Demotion Though Frey initially performed well within DI-LAWS, as time went on he grew even greedier for information and, unable to keep his curiosity in check, made repeated attempts at accessing classified top secret data. Though his superiors knew he was hardly a spy, they couldn't tolerate such behaviour and had him transferred to the Field Divisions to serve as a dimensionship AI instead. Impressed by Frey's intelligence, the Imperator of the Patrol Division saw him as a perfect fit for their resident mascot/problem child Aya Calypso, who was in need of a smart partner to make up for her own downsides. Though he protested all along the way, Frey was ignored and found himself installed on the Snowstorm in hopes that he'd make up for Aya's lack of intelligence and perhaps even teach her something. He's kind of bitter. Category:DI-LAWS Category:Male Characters